


Ohne Titel (GZSZ 1999)

by ireneks (zeroambi)



Category: Gute Zeiten Schlechte Zeiten | Good Times Bad Times
Genre: GZSZ 1999, M/M, Schmoop
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-16
Updated: 1999-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/ireneks





	Ohne Titel (GZSZ 1999)

Prolog (Im Wald): Jogging  
"Halt, stop, aus!!!" Ein sichtlich erschöpfter Philip kommt prustend neben Andy zum Stehen. "Also sag mal, du bist ja in letzter Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr zu bremsen. Ich dachte nach der Sache beim Halbmarathon wolltest du etwas kürzer treten?" Andy grinst und meint. "Das war doch nur vorgespielt, um meine Joggingpartner in Sicherheit zu wiegen."  
"Sehr schlau." Mit diesen Worten läßt sich Philip auf dem Waldboden nieder. "He, nicht schlappmachen, jetzt geht's erst richtig los", protestiert Andy. "Du kannst ja weiterlaufen. Ich brauch' erst mal eine Pause", sagt Philip. "Na gut." Schmollend setzt sich Andy neben Philip.  
"Wohl in letzter Zeit zu viele Gigs gehabt, hä?"  
"Ja, von wegen! Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie ein Club von innen aussieht", erwidert Philip. "Daniel und Clemens halten dich ganz schön auf Trab, was? Also ich war letztens in diesem Club am Stadtrand, 'Frisbee' oder so, also der war ziemlich öde..." Während Andy weiter von seinen Pistenerlebnissen spricht, ist Philip mit seinen Gedanken schon ganz woanders. "He, hörst du mir überhaupt zu???"  
"Was??? Oh, tut mir leid ... ich dachte nur gerade ... wollen wir kurz beim Wohnwagen vorbeischauen?" Andy kombiniert. "Du machst dir Sorgen wegen Fabian, stimmt's?"  
"Na ja, seit Silkes Tod zieht er sich von allen total zurück, und in der Bar läßt er sich auch kaum noch blicken. Außerdem, jetzt wo Sonja in Paris ist und Marie auf Klassenfahrt, ist er ganz allein."  
"Stimmt. Ich weiß auch schon gar nicht mehr wann ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe, und ein bißchen Gesellschaft tut ihm sicher gut. Tja, worauf warten wir dann noch?", fragt Andy und steht auf. "Wer zuletzt da ist, muß auf Soapy reiten", droht er und düst davon. "Oh Mann!", stöhnt Philip und versucht, schnell hinterherzukommen.  
Szene 1 (Im Wohnwagen): Der große Krach  
Fabian ist gerade beim Abwasch, als es an der Tür klopft und Andy und Philip davorstehen. "Hi! Was macht ihr denn hier?"  
"Wir sind durch den Wald gelaufen und dachten, wir schauen mal rein", antwortet Philip. "Dein Ex verträgt lange Strecken halt nicht mehr", fügt Andy noch erklärend hinzu. "So, das ist ja nett, aber ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Ich muß..."  
"Ach was", fällt ihm Philip ins Wort. "Die Hausarbeit kann doch warten. Du solltest dich mal wieder richtig amüsieren. Wie wäre es? Nico, Ricky und Cora basteln an einer Überraschungsparty für Natalys Geburtstag. Da können die bestimmt noch ein paar Helfer brauchen, und du kommst mal wieder unter Leute."  
Als Fabian nicht reagiert und sturheil weiter Teller abwäscht, versucht Andy, ihn mit einem Scherz aus der Reserve zu locken. "Wenn Ricky da mitmacht, ist mir auch klar, warum die zwei Wochen vorher anfangen müssen." Doch Fabian wird darauf nur wütend. "Eine Party, ja, eine Party! Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich habe momentan weiß Gott andere Probleme als die nächste Party!!!" Philip geht zu Fabian und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Man Fabian, ich weiß doch, daß du noch immer unter Silkes Tod leidest, aber es ist jetzt schon zwei Monate her, und wenn du dich hier vergräbst, wird sie auch nicht wieder lebendig. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen." Fabian schüttelt Philips Hand ab und wird ziemlich laut. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich zur Zeit nicht besonders gesellig bin, aber die Frau, die ich heiraten wollte ist erschlagen worden, der Vermieter der Wohnung, in die wir ziehen wollten, tönt von wegen fester Zusage und will die Provision nicht wieder rausrücken, Sonja raubt mir erst den letzten Nerv und läßt mich dann wegen einer blöden Modenschau sitzen. Außerdem hängt mir das Jugendamt wegen Marie immer noch im Nacken, die zu allem Überfluß wahrscheinlich auch noch schwanger ist. Ich zerstöre deine Illusionen nur ungern Philip, aber das Leben ist keine Party!!!"  
"Man Fabian, jetzt werde mal nicht unfair! Philip hat es doch nur gut gemeint", versucht Andy zu vermitteln, doch Fabian scheint gerade so richtig in Fahrt zu kommen. "Vielleicht solltest du dir endlich einen neuen Lover suchen. Mit dem kannst du dann von mir aus Partys feiern bis zum Umkippen." Jetzt wird es Philip aber zu bunt. "Du meinst, solange du ihm nicht wieder Bier ins Gesicht kippst!" Er hat die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da tun sie ihm schon wieder leid. "Sorry, Fabian, ich wollt nicht..."  
"Nein, nein, ist schon gut! Ich frage mich nur gerade, warum mir dieser ganze Mist ausgerechnet mit Silke passieren mußte!"  
"FABIAN!!!" Andy starrt den Freund fassungslos an. Philip ist ziemlich blaß geworden, doch er fängt sich schnell wieder und wendet sich zum Gehen. "Wo willst du hin", will Fabian wissen. "Ich werde versuchen, ein paar von meinen Exfreunden zu erreichen. Vielleicht hat einer ja gerade Lust, mich totzuschlagen!" Mit diesen harten Worten stürmt Philip aus dem Wohnwagen und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. "Philip, warte doch mal", versucht Andy ihn zurückzuhalten, doch als er merkt, daß das nichts nützt, wendet er sich noch mal an Fabian. "Sag mal du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle? Ich weiß, die letzten Monate waren nicht leicht für dich, und da bist du übrigens nicht der einzige, aber das gibt dir noch lange kein Recht, so mit Philip umzuspringen! Ist dir eigentlich klar, daß du ihm praktisch den Tod gewünscht hast!?!" Jetzt wird Fabian ziemlich blaß, doch bevor er noch irgend etwa sagen kann, verläßt auch Andy den Wohnwagen.  
Szene 2 (In der WG): Kummer  
Niemand ist in der WG, als Philip so wütend zur Tür herein fegt, daß diese nicht richtig zuschlägt. Von dem langen Dauerlauf durstig, geht er zum Kühlschrank und holt sich eine Flasche Natalimo, aus der er mit großen Zügen trinkt. Aufgewühlt kann er die Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten. Als sein Blick auf das Audrey-Hepburn-Poster fällt, daß ihm Fabian letzten Herbst geschenkt hat, platzt ihm der Kragen, und er wirft die halbvolle Flasche dagegen, was der Bilderrahmen und die Aufhängung nicht verkraften, und die ganze Chose liegt in Scherben am Boden. (Sorry aber ich kann das Teil nicht mehr sehen!) Als Philip merkt, was er angerichtet hat, versucht er, die Scherben zusammenzuräumen. Jedoch schneidet er sich auch noch an einer scharfen Kante, setzt sich dann endgültig resignierend auf den Boden und läßt den Tränen freien Lauf.  
So findet ihn Andy, der ihm in Sorge nachgeeilt ist. "Man Philip, was machst du denn für Sachen", sagt er, als er die Bescherung sieht. Doch Philip beachtet ihn nicht und weint weiter auf seine Knie. Andy hockt sich zu ihm runter. "Hey, Fabian hat das nicht so gemeint. Der ist einfach völlig mit den Nerven runter und weiß nicht mehr was er sagt."  
"Weiß er wohl", schluchzt Philip. "Heute hat er es bloß mal ausgesprochen, was er wirklich denkt, nämlich daß er wünscht, er wäre mir nie begegnet."  
"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr... ", will Andy abwehren, doch Philip redet weiter. "Ach was! Ich bin doch bloß ein peinlicher Schmutzfleck auf seiner verdammten Hetero-Weste... das denken wahrscheinlich alle..." "Das ist totaler Blödsinn, was du da redest. Ihr wart mal sowas wie ein Traumpaar. Genau wie ich und Flo, ähm..." Ganz toll Lehmann, denkt Andy bei sich. Super Beispiel! Philip bemerkt auch prompt: "Na, da haben wir ja dann wohl beide Pech gehabt. Tolle Traumpaare..."  
"Man Philip, du weißt genau, daß Fabian das inzwischen bestimmt total leid tut, was er gesagt hat." Das will ich jedenfalls hoffen, sonst kriegt er von mir eins auf die Mütze, dachte er weiter. "Jetzt laß dich doch nicht so runterziehen... Hey! Du blutest ja", bemerkt Andy da. "Ach, ist bloß ein Kratzer", meint Philip. "Warte, ich hol dir ein Pflaster."  
"Die sind in der oberen Schublade neben der Spüle."  
Während Andy Philips Finger verpflastert (natürlich mit Hansaplast Foot, äh, Handcare), kommt Nico von der Arbeit nach Hause. "Was ist denn hier los? Hat eine Bombe eingeschlagen?", fragt dieser beim Anblick der Scherbenpfütze. "Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung", erklärt Philip. "Mit Audrey Hepburn?" (Tja, so ist er der Nico - witzig, aber unsensibel.)  
"Nein mit Fabian", berichtigt Andy. "Er wollte ihn überreden bei Natalys Party-Vorbereitungen mitzumachen und... "  
"...dabei wurde er ein bißchen ausfallend", spricht Philip den Satz zu Ende. "Ein bißchen ist gut. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine gescheuert", kann sich Andy jedoch nicht verkneifen. "Oh", versteht Nico, "der ist seit Silkes Tod ziemlich komisch drauf, nicht?"  
"Das ist noch lange kein Grund Philip den Tod zu wünschen."  
"Waas??" Andy nimmt Nico beiseite und erzählt ihm die ganze Geschichte. Jetzt will auch Nico Philip trösten und meint. "Das tut mir echt leid, aber Andy hat recht. Fabian hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint. Weißt du noch, als Chrissie gestorben ist? Da haben Andy und ich auch ganz schön Zoff gehabt."  
"Ja genau", fährt Andy fort. "Ich habe da auch Sachen zu Nico gesagt, die ich hinterher bereut habe."  
"Paß auf, spätestens morgen steht Fabian bestimmt vor der Tür und entschuldigt sich bei dir, wetten?" Doch Philip scheinen die Aufmunterungsversuche der beiden Freunde nicht recht zu helfen. Schließlich meint Nico. "Also ich würde sagen, wir räumen das Chaos hier weg, und Philip macht sich mal einen schönen Abend."  
"Genau, das Nightlife wartet", weiß Andy. "Also ich weiß nicht ..", kommt es zögerlich von Philip. "Papperlapapp! Du hast selbst gesagt, daß du nicht mehr weißt, wie ein Club von innen aussieht. Also wird es höchste Zeit für einen Zug um die Häuser. Da kommst du auf andere Gedanken. Jetzt komm schon!" Andy schubst ihn an, und tatsächlich rappelt sich Philip auf und meint: "Ihr habt recht. Trübsal blasen bringt nichts. Worauf warte ich eigentlich noch? Auf ins Nightlife!"  
"Ich komme mit", meint Andy unternehmungslustig. "O.k., aber daß mir keine Klagen kommen", warnt Philip und will Nico beim Aufräumen helfen. "Ach, laß mal. Ich mach das schon alleine. Haut ihr mal ab", meint der. (Aha, jetzt doch sensibel?) Also holt Philip sich ein paar Sachen, und er und Andy verlassen die WG, um sich in Andys Wohnung für die Piste herzurichten.  
Szene 3 (Im Flip): Auf der Piste  
"Na toll, ich dachte wir gehen in einen normalen Club", jammert Andy, sich an der Bar an einer Bloody Mary festhaltend. "Wie kommst du darauf, daß das Flip nicht normal ist", feixt Philip. "Ah, ich weiß, dir fehlt der Billardtisch. Hast recht. Ein Club ohne Billardtisch kann nicht normal sein."  
"Du hast es erfaßt", grinst Andy gequält. Die ganzen schmusenden und knutschenden Männerpärchen sind ihm doch sichtlich suspekt. "Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Du kannst ruhig wieder gehen. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich komm schon allein klar." Zur Bestätigung wirft Philip einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann auf der Tanzfläche einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. "Ne, ne! Ich habe gesagt ich komme mit, und dabei bleibt es." Das er vor einer Schwulendisco Reißaus genommen hat, will Andy sich nun nicht nachsagen lassen müssen. "O.k.! Dann mußt du aber auch tanzen!"  
"Was?", fragt Andy entsetzt. "Na tanzen! Du weißt schon ... sich im Rhythmus zur Musik bewegen." Als Andy immer noch ganz komisch guckt, nimmt ihn Philip einfach beim Arm und zieht ihn auf die Tanzfläche.  
Szene 4 (In Andys Wohnung): Spaß  
"Das war wirklich ein schöner Abend", meint Philip, als sie in Andys Wohnung zurückkommen. "Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr so spontan etwas unternommen."  
"Abwarten, der beste Teil kommt noch", meint Andy und verschwindet in der Küche. "Was hast du vor?", will Philip wissen. Da kommt Andy mit einer großen Flasche Champagner zurück. "Himmel nein, ich hab heute schon genug getrunken."  
"Keine Widerrede! Ich muß schließlich noch Sonjas und Kais Auszug feiern", grinst Andy hämisch, und Philip schüttelt tadelnd den Kopf. "Also Andy, das ist nicht nett!" Andy tut so, als würde er überlegen und meint dann nur. "Ja, du hast recht, das ist nicht nett!"  
"Jetzt, wo Sonja bei Fabian wohnt und Kai wieder in den Schoß der Richters aufgenommen wurde, hab ich endlich wieder meine Ruhe!"  
"Auf die Freiheit", stimmt Philip einen Trinkspruch an. "Du sagst es! Prost!" Während Philip an seinem Champagnerglas jedoch nur nippt, kippt Andy gleich das ganze Glas in einem Zug hinter und gießt sich nach, was sich dann noch mehrmals wiederholt. "Na, du hast ja einen Zug drauf! Da würde mir grottenschlecht werden", bemerkt Philip. "Auch was! Das bißchen! Normal trinke ich sowieso härtere Sachen!"(Typisch Andy! Alter Angeber!)  
"Hast du eigentlich mal was von Flo gehört?", fragt Philip unvermittelt. Andy schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, seit sie in Südafrika ist, kein Wort."  
"Sie ist doch schon ziemlich lange weg."  
"Hmm ... glaub auch nicht, daß sie sobald wieder zurückkommt. Der Zoff mit Jan und die Scheidung, das ist ihr wohl alles ein bißchen zuviel geworden."  
"Glaubst du, sie kommt doch noch zu dir zurück?"  
"Nein eigentlich nicht, und bin mir auch gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ich das noch will."  
"Das sind ja ganz neue Töne", wundert sich Philip. "Irgendwann muß man einfach einen Schlußstrich ziehen. Es gibt noch andere Frauen ...", erklärt Andy und fügt in Solidarisation mit Philip "... und Männer" hinzu. "Aha! Daher weht der Wind. Wie heißt sie denn?"  
"Nein, nein, ich hab noch nichts Neues, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Was ist eigentlich aus deinem Schreiberling geworden?"  
"Simon? Hör mir bloß damit auf. Das war vielleicht eine Pleite."  
"Wollte der nichts von dir?"  
"Nun jedenfalls nichts Gescheites. Und auf kurze Affären habe ich keinen Bock mehr." (Was für kurze Affären?????)  
"Tja, das Alter", spöttelt Andy. "Meinst du?", fragt Philip.  
"Tja, also ich versteh das ganze sowieso nicht. So wie du aussiehst, müßten dir die Typen doch scharenweise nachlaufen."  
"Ach, du findest, daß ich gut aussehe?", fragt Philip ganz erstaunt. "Na ja, also diesem einen Typen im Flip schienst du ja auch ganz gut zu gefallen", lenkt Andy schnell ab. "Vielleicht bist du einfach zu wählerisch."  
"Bin ich nicht! Alles was ich will, ist einen netten Freund, der es mit mir aushält und auch noch ein bißchen was anderes als bloß Sex im Kopf hat." (Für den Anfang wäre Sex aber doch gar nicht schlecht, oder???)  
"Darauf wollen wir trinken", meint Andy, "und auf Fabian und Flo!"  
"Wieso trinken wir auf die?", fragt Philip verwirrt. "Weil sie es nicht mit uns ausgehalten haben!"  
"Seltsame Logik, aber wenn du meinst. Prost!" Andy der inzwischen getränkemäßig wirklich auf was Härteres umgestiegen ist, hat schließlich eine geniale Idee. "Vielleicht sollten wir sie verkuppeln!"  
"Wen?"  
"Na, Fabian und Flo!"  
"Das geht doch nicht. Fabian ist mit Sonja verheiratet schon vergessen", weist Philip Andy hin. "Hmm, ach ja richtig..."  
"Sag mal, Andy, kann es sein, daß du ein wenig betrunken bist?"  
"Was denn, so ein bißchen Alkohol kann mich doch nicht umhauen..."  
"Vielleicht sollten wir wenigstens was dazu essen. Das könnte die Wirkung des Alkohols ein wenig dämpfen. Hast du was da?", fragt Philip. "Ich glaub, im Kühlschrank sind noch Buletten (ich hoffe die heißen so in Berlin). Ich will aber nichts essen!"  
"Keine Widerrede!" meint diesmal Philip. Er geht zum Kühlschrank und holt die Buletten raus. Während er sie auf zwei Teller verteilt, will er von Andy wissen, wie es ihm im Flip denn nun eigentlich gefallen hat, aber als er zum Sofa zurückkommt, liegt Andy ziemlich regungslos auf einem Kissen. "Andy?" Doch da rührt sich nichts mehr. Soviel also zum übermäßigen Genuß von Alkohol denkt sich Philip. Er stellt die Buletten zurück in den Kühlschrank (natürlich nicht, ohne selbst erst noch ein, zwei zu verdrücken) und deckt Andy mit einer Decke von der Sofalehne zu. Vorsichtig um ihn nicht wieder aufzuwecken (was angesichts des Bimmellifts schier unmöglich ist) schleicht sich Philip aus der Wohnung.  
Szene 5 (In Andys Wohnung): Katzenjammer  
Das Klingeln der Türsprechanlage weckt Andy unsanft aus dem Schlaf. "Oohh Man!" Widerwillig, sich den Kopf haltend, torkelt er zum Sprechgerät. "Was ist denn?"  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Tag! Na schon ausgeschlafen?", schallt es heraus. "Hier kommt die Morgenpost!"  
"Philip?", erkennt Andy verwirrt. "Weißt du, wie spät es ist? Ach was, komm rauf! Ich schicke dir den Lift." Währenddessen torkelt er zurück zum Sofa und muß, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, feststellen, daß es so früh gar nicht mehr ist, sondern schon fast Mittag. "Hallo! Schau mal, was ich mitgebracht habe", als Philip aus dem Lift steigt, hält er in der einen Hand die Post (ein Hoch auf den Briefträger, der noch nie was vom Postgeheimnis gehört und Philip das Zeug ausgehändigt hat) und in der anderen eine große Tüte mit Fressalien hoch. Der, sich noch immer den Kopf haltende Andy scheint den Anblick nicht ganz zu verkraften, denn mit einem "Oh nein!"-Ausruf stürzt er sich an Philip vorbei ins Bad, aus dem bald unappetitliche Laute dringen. (An Philips Aussehen hat es aber nicht gelegen!) Daraufhin läßt Philip die Tasche wieder sinken, legt die Post auf den Couchtisch und macht sich daran, in den Schränken nach seltsamen Zutaten zu suchen. Als Andy wieder zurückkommt, fragt er mitleidig. "Na, geht es wieder?" Doch Andy würdigt ihn zunächst keiner Antwort, läßt sich auf die Couch fallen, wo er dann bemerkt. "Oh man, ist mir schlecht!"  
"Na, kein Wunder! Was du gestern alles in dich reingeschüttet hast! Aber ich habe das passende Heilmittel", meint Philip. "Ein altes Pick-me-up-Rezept, das wahre Wunder bewirkt."  
"Igitt! Ich will sowas nicht! Diese Gemüsedinger schmecken scheußlich", protestiert Andy. "Keine Widerrede! Du trinkst das jetzt", sagt Philip und hält Andy ein geheimnisvolles Gebräu unter die Nase. Dieser verzieht das Gesicht, zwingt sich aber dann, das Zeug zu schlucken, und scheint von dem Geschmack dann doch positiv überrascht zu sein.  
"Hmm... gar nicht so übel!"  
"Na, sage ich doch! War ja nicht umsonst einst weltbester Barkeeper des 'Daniels'", weiß Philip. "Mir ist aber immer noch schlecht", bemerkt Andy enttäuscht. "Na von jetzt auf gleich wirkt das nicht. Leg dich wieder hin, dann wird es bestimmt gleich besser!" Während Andy es sich noch mal auf der Couch bequem macht, weist Philip noch mal auf die mitgebrachte Post hin. "Da ist auch eine Karte von Flo dabei. Hattest gestern recht. Sie schreibt, daß sie erst kurz vor Weihnachten wieder zurückkommt."  
"Wohl noch nie was vom Postgeheimnis gehört?", beschwert sich Andy. "Postkarten fallen nicht unter das Postgeheimnis...", weiß Philip es besser und fügt hinzu, "...und außerdem, bei dem Service den ich dir biete, muß schließlich auch für mich was rausspringen."  
"Hmpf, bin ich gestern einfach eingeschlafen?", fragt Andy, der langsam wieder klarer denken kann.  
"Hmm ... als ich mit den rettenden Buletten kam, warst du bereits im Land der Träume."  
"Sorry, normalerweise vertrage ich mehr."  
"Noch mehr???", fragt Philip ungläubig. "Hast du mich zugedeckt?", will Andy wissen. "Ja, ich kann doch nicht zulassen, daß du erfrierst. Alles im Service inbegriffen!"  
"Das ist ja alles sehr nett, aber sag mal, du hast doch bestimmt was anderes zu tun, als mich zu bemuttern. Mußt du nicht in die Redaktion?"  
"Nein, ich habe heute morgen mit Clemens gesprochen, und er hat eingesehen, daß ich einen freien Tag brauche."  
"Wieso bist du eigentlich schon so fit?", fragt Andy nun. "Es war gestern doch mindestens vier, als wir hier ankamen."  
"Ich hab gar nicht mehr geschlafen", erklärt Philip. "Irgendwann ist der tote Punkt überwunden, und dann bin ich total aufgedreht. Habe noch ein bißchen an einem Artikel gearbeitet. Dafür wird es mich am Nachmittag aber zusammenhauen."  
"Du mußt wirklich nicht extra hierbleiben. Ich komm schon allein klar", sagt Andy, obwohl ihm Philips 'Service' eigentlich schon sehr zusagt. "Ach was, gestern hast du dich um mich gekümmert, und heute kümmere ich mich um dich. So wäscht eine Hand die andere."  
"Na wenn das so ist, ... kannst du vielleicht im Laden anrufen, daß ich heute nicht komme?"  
"Klar", meint Philip und hängt sich an die Strippe. Von seinem Gespräch mit Cora bekommt Andy aber nur die Hälfte mit "Hallo Cora! Hier ist Philip. Ich wollte bloß Bescheid sagen, daß der Andy heute nicht arbeiten kann. Kommt ihr allein klar? Ja, er ist etwas unpäßlich", drückt sich Philip vornehm aus. Coras erkennender Kommentar "Wohl ein Saufgelage gehabt, hä?", bleibt Andy verborgen, denn Philip würgt schnell ab. "Hmmm ... also dann, ciao! Alles in Ordnung", meint er zu Andy, "Cora und Sven schaffen das auch alleine."  
"Schön, äh, machst du mir noch so ein Pickdings?", fragt Andy. "Aha, es scheint schon zu wirken! O.k.! Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, daß ich die Brunchtüte jetzt alleine vernichte?" Philip geht zurück in die Küche.  
"Nein, nein!", meint Andy gnädig. Nach dem zweiten Pick-me-up döst er dann ein bißchen ein, und Philip stellt amüsiert fest, daß er auch ein bißchen schnarcht. Als er wieder aufwacht geht es ihm schon besser, und er stellt fest, daß auf dem Sofa rumliegen langweilig ist. Philip, der darauf besteht, daß Andy auf besagtem Sofa bleibt, schlägt schließlich vor, eine Partie Scrabble zu spielen. Andy läßt sich schließlich auch überreden, ist aber nicht so ganz bei der Sache, wie sich bald herausstellen soll, um so mehr, als er sich bald auf der Verliererstraße befindet. (Und wie wir wissen, verliert der Andy gar nicht gern.) Philip freut sich gerade über einen gelungenen Coup mit einem Dreifachfeld, während Andy schmollend zu Protokoll gibt, wie unfair es sei, gegen einen Zeitschriftenredakteur zu spielen. Doch dann kommt ihm die geniale Idee, ein K-A-U-F an den bereits vorhandenen M-A-N-N anzulegen. Kaufmann... "Irgendwie wundert es mich nicht, daß du dieses Wort kennst", spöttelt Philip. "Sei still, und gib mir meine Punkte!", verlangt Andy böse. Nach längerem Überlegen und Andys Bemerkung, daß er jetzt wohl auch nicht weiter wüßte, gleitet ein Grinsen über Philips Gesicht. Was du kannst, kann ich auch, denkt er sich und droht an, daß er schon wieder auf ein Dreifachfeld kommt. "Das gibt es doch nicht!?", ärgert sich Andy. "Doch das gibt's!" S-C-H-W-U-L legt Philip aufs Brett. "Was soll das denn heißen, wenn dann muß es doch wohl schwül heißen", meint Andy, der das 'Unglück' abwenden will. "Du meinst, du weißt nicht was das Wort bedeutet?", fragt Philip verdutzt. "Nein, sch-w-u-l???"  
"Vielleicht solltest du mal im Lexikon nachschlagen", schlägt Philip vor, bemüht, ernst zu bleiben. "Du verlierst deine Punkte, wenn es kein Wort ist", gibt Andy zu bedenken. Doch Philip scheint das nicht abzuschrecken. Er bringt Andy den Duden, aus dem dieser schließlich vorliest: "Schwips - schwirren - Schwitzbad - schwören - schwul ... oh ... umgangssprachlich für homosexuell", liest Andy verwirrt, worauf er dann knallrot anläuft und sich mit einem "Oh du meine Güte" unter einem Sofakissen versteckt.  
"Tja", mein Philip gespielt betroffen, "nach gestern Abend habe ich eigentlich auch gedacht, daß du inzwischen wüßtest, was das Wort bedeutet." Als nur ein paar undefinierbare Laute unter dem Kissen hervordringen, fügt er noch hinzu. "Aber keine Sorge! Ich kann dich ja noch öfter mal ins Flip mitnehmen und dann..."  
"Sei still, Philip Krüger!!!" Andy wirft mit dem Kissen, trifft aber statt Philip nur das Scrabblebrett. "He! Ich war dabei zu gewinnen!", protestiert Philip. "Hmpf! Hiernach hätte ich einen Sieg ja sowieso nicht mehr verdient", bekennt Andy und versteckt sich mangels Kissen jetzt unter der Decke. "Wage es ja nicht, irgendwem davon zu erzählen", tönt es darunter hervor. "Heißt das, ich habe jetzt ein Mittel um dich zu erpressen?", fragt Philip scheinbar interessiert. "Ja! Und wenn du auf die Idee kommst, es zu benutzen, bist du ein toter Mann."  
"Dann will ich vergessen, daß es je passiert ist."  
"Ich glaube dir kein Wort!"  
"Sag mal, willst du nicht langsam da wieder rauskommen?", fragt Philip und klopft auf die Decke. "Erst wenn ich tot bin", kommt zurück. "Tja, also so lange kann ich nicht warten", meint Philip. "Ich glaube ich laß dich dann mal alleine. Und mach dir keine Gedanken! Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen." Mit diesen tröstenden Worten verläßt Philip alsbald grinsend die Wohnung. Erst als Philip im Lift verschwunden ist, traut sich Andy wieder unter der Decke hervor. Bei der anschließenden Aufräumaktion entdeckt er Philips Jacke, die der zurückgelassen hat.  
Szene 6 (In der WG): Die Entschuldigung/Die Erkenntnis  
Nataly öffnet die Tür, vor der ein kleinlauter Fabian Einlaß begehrt. "Ach nee, wen haben wir denn da?"  
"Hallo, ist Philip da?"  
"Nein, der ist bei Andy! Außerdem glaube ich kaum, daß er dich noch sehen will."  
"Man ich weiß, daß ich gestern total fies war, aber mir sind einfach ein paar Sicherungen durchgebrannt, und deswegen will ich mich jetzt auch entschuldigen!"  
"Das ist aber auch das mindeste!", faucht Nataly. "Hätte nie gedacht, daß du so mit deinen Freunden umspringen würdest! Ist das schon der schlechte Einfluß von Sonja, oder was?"  
"Ist ja gut, du kannst mich gerne weiter beschimpfen, aber kann ich inzwischen reinkommen und auf Philip warten?" Widerwillig läßt Nataly Fabian in die Wohnung, wo dieser sich auf die Couch setzt. "Ich weiß aber nicht, wann Philip zurückkommt. Das kann dauern."  
"Schon gut, ich habe Zeit." In diesem Moment kommt Philip jedoch bereits zur Tür herein. Seine sichtlich gute Laune scheint bei Fabians Anblick deutlich umzuschlagen. "Was willst du denn hier?"  
"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen wegen gestern. Tut mir echt leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte zurücknehmen was ich gesagt habe, aber das geht leider nicht. Ich war einfach total durch den Wind. Während Nataly diskret verschwindet, kann Philip Fabian ansehen, wie verzweifelt er ist und daß er es ernst meint. "Schon gut, ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Meine Tröstungsversuche sind bei dir ja schon immer nach hinten los gegangen", meint er in Anspielung auf die Zeit, als Vanessa von Robert König entführt war. Fabian, der mit einer so schnellen Vergebung nicht gerechnet hat, kommt sich nun noch mieser vor und meint verlegen. "Das nächste Mal hänge ich ein Schild an den Wohnwagen 'Vorsicht Explosionsgefahr'!"  
"Gute Idee", findet Philip und fügt hinzu: "Du, ich hab seit 30 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und würde mich gerne hinhauen."  
"Ich bin schon weg!", schaltet Fabian sofort. Er würde Philip gerne in den Arm nehmen, traut sich aber nicht recht. So dreht er sich an der Tür noch mal um und sagt. "Schlaf gut. Und noch mal Entschuldigung wegen gestern."  
"Vergiß es! Wenn ich wieder aufwache, habe ich es bestimmt auch schon vergessen", meint Philip. Dabei wissen beide natürlich genau, daß das gelogen ist und sie wohl noch länger an dieser Sache zu knabbern haben werden. (Mindestens noch sechs Szenen!) Nachdem Fabian gegangen ist, legt sich Philip zu einem Nickerchen auf die Couch und bittet Nataly, ihn um fünf Uhr wieder aufzuwecken, weil er mit Barbara noch zum Jogging verabredet sei. (Drei Stunden Schlaf, neuer Rekord!) Um drei erhält Nataly allerdings einen Anruf, daß sie in der Klinik wegen einer ausgefallenen Schwesternschülerin einspringen müßte. In dem Moment klingelt es auch noch an der Tür, und Nataly läuft schnell, um zu öffnen, damit Philip nicht aufwacht. Draußen steht Andy, der Philip seine vergessene Jacke zurückbringen will. Nataly bedeutet ihm, still zu sein, da Philip schlafe. Sie fragt ihn, ob er Zeit hat zu bleiben, da Philip um fünf wieder aufgeweckt werden wollte und sie dringend in die Klinik müsse. Andy meint, daß sei kein Problem, er würde sich so lange einfach Videoclips reinziehen, und er sei Philip sowieso noch einen Gefallen schuldig. Da sitzt er dann vor dem stummgeschalteten Fernseher (sehr effektiv!) und mampft aus einer Chipstüte, die er unter seinem Sesselkissen gefunden hat. Nebenbei beobachtet er Philip, der sich unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her dreht und im Schlaf richtig süß aussieht, wie Andy findet. Er überlegt, wie er sich für heute Mittag revanchieren könnte, wo Philip doch eh soviel um die Ohren hat, und jetzt auch noch der Zoff mit Fabian, und sich trotzdem so nett um ihn gekümmert hat. Ihm geht durch den Kopf, wie Philip ihn während der schwierigen Zeit der Trennung von Flo unterstützt und ein paarmal auch den Kopf zurechtgerückt hat. Und wieviel Spaß ihm der gestrige Abend und der Spielmittag gemacht haben. Ja, seit Charlies Tod ist Philip für ihn nun zum besten Freund geworden.  
Als es schließlich fünf ist, bringt Andy es kaum über sich, Philip aufzuwecken. "Philip? He, Philip, aufwachen!" Doch als darauf keine Reaktion erfolgt, setzt er sich zu ihm auf die Couch und versucht es mit sanftem Rütteln. Doch Philip schläft tief und fest. Er trägt das lila Samthemd mit der dazu passenden schwarzen Hose, was ihm besonders gut steht, und was sich sehr angenehm unter Andys Fingern anfühlt.  
Ein paar Strähnen von seinem kurzen, dunklen Haar sind ihm in die Stirn gefallen, die Andy vorsichtig zurückstreicht. "He, Dornröschen aufwachen!", versucht er es noch mal mit Rufen und Rütteln gleichzeitig. Als Philip zunächst wieder nicht zu reagieren scheint, beugt sich Andy zu seinem Gesicht herunter, um ihm einen Kuß auf den Mund zu geben. Doch kurz vor dem Ziel wird ihm bewußt, was er da im Begriff ist zu tun, und er hält sich zurück. Da schlägt Philip auch endlich die Augen auf und blinzelt verwundert und verschlafen dem von sich selbst schockierten Andy ins Gesicht. "Andy? Was machst du denn hier? Wie spät ist es?"  
"Kurz nach fünf", erwidert Andy abwesend, fängt sich dann aber wieder. "Wo ist Nataly?"  
"Die mußte in die Klinik. Ich hab dir deine Jacke vorbeigebracht. Die hast du bei mir liegenlassen."  
"Oh danke! Habe ich noch gar nicht bemerkt. Ist ja noch mal schön warm geworden draußen. Hast du etwa extra gewartet?"  
"Ich hatte heute eh nichts Wichtiges mehr zu tun." Da klingelt das Telefon. "Das wird Barbara sein, die wissen will, wo ich bleibe." Doch als Philip an den Apparat geht, ist Daniel am Ende der Leitung, der berichtet, daß Katastrophenalarm in der Redaktion ausgerufen wurde und seine Anwesenheit dringend erforderlich sei. "So ein Mist! Ich habe Barbara doch versprochen, mit ihr Joggen zu gehen. Kannst du schnell zu ihr raufgehen und mich entschuldigen?", wendet er sich an Andy. "Kein Problem", meint der. "Super, danke! Dann düse ich gleich los. Vielleicht ist es ja halb so wild. Ciao! Und noch mal danke!", zu allem Überfluß gibt Philip Andy nun auch noch einen Kuß auf die Wange und rauscht dann ab. Von seinen Gefühlen völlig verwirrt, folgt Andy kurz darauf Philip aus der Wohnung.  
Szene 7 (Im Atelier): Guter Rat ist teuer  
"Na, das wird auch langsam Zeit." Mit diesen Worten öffnet Barbara die Tür. Doch statt Philip steht dort Andy und schaut ziemlich bedröppelt drein. "Andy, was machst du denn hier?", fragt Barbara verwundert. "Ich komme von Philip. Er kann leider nicht, mußte dringend in die Redaktion, und da hat er mich quasi als Vertretung geschickt."  
"Redaktion, was? Ich habe das Gefühl, der Gute will sich bloß drücken, weil er Angst vor einer vernichtenden Niederlage hat. Na gut, dann muß ich halt mit dir vorliebnehmen. Dich schaffe ich auch noch", orakelt Barbara. "Willst du vorher noch was zu trinken? Andy?"  
"Wie??? Ja, was zu trinken wäre toll, ein Bier vielleicht."  
"Andy! Du weiß doch, daß ich keinen Alkohol in der Wohnung habe, du wirst schon mit einem Orangensaft auskommen müssen."  
"Natürlich, tut mir leid, habe nicht nachgedacht."  
"Das ist ja mal was ganz was Neues", meint Barbara ironisch und geht an den Kühlschrank. Andy setzt sich auf einen von Peters Baumstümpfen. "Eigentlich schön, daß du da bist. Wir haben uns ja schon ewig nicht mehr richtig unterhalten! Willst du auch Obst? Was macht der Laden? Habe gehört, Natalimo ist trotz Saisonende immer noch der Renner. Andy???" Doch der stiert nur Löcher in die Luft, als Barbara ihm ein Glas reicht. "He, Andy, hast du deine Zunge verschluckt? Du bist doch sonst so gesprächig."  
"Was??? Entschuldige ich ..."  
"Sag mal, ist dir nicht gut? Wir können das Jogging auch verschieben."  
"Nein, nein, es ist nichts... nur....", Andy stockt. Da hat Barbara einen Verdacht. "Ist es wegen Flo? Ich weiß, nach ihrer Trennung von Jan hast du dir wieder Hoffnungen gemacht, aber so, wie es aussieht, will sie erst mal mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen."  
"Nein, mit Flo hat das gar nichts zu tun. Es geht um Philip."  
"Was ist denn mit ihm? Sag bloß, ihr habt euch jetzt auch noch gestritten?" fragt Barbara, die über den Streit mit Fabian auch schon Bescheid weiß. "Wenn es nur so wäre! Ich glaub ich ... ich hab mich in ihn verliebt." So, jetzt ist es raus, doch Barbara meint dazu nur. "Ja klar, und ich werde demnächst mit Elisabeth durchbrennen", sie schüttelt den Kopf. Manchmal hat Andy schon einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor, denkt sie sich. Doch Andy hat ihr gar nicht zugehört und plappert drauflos. "Vorhin in der WG hätte ich ihn fast geküßt, da ist es mir erst richtig klar geworden ... Na gut, wir haben in letzter Zeit viel zusammen gemacht ... und gestern der Streit mit Fabian, aber... " Jetzt schaut Barbara Andy ganz komisch an und stellt übertrieben langsam ihr Glas auf der Spüle ab. "Sag mal, dir ist das wirklich ernst, oder?" Erst jetzt erkennt Andy, daß Barbara gemeint hat, er wolle sie veralbern. "Meinst du, ich mach über sowas Witze?", fragt er ganz empört. Worauf Barbara in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht. "Ich finde das gar nicht komisch", kann Andy dazu nur sagen. "Oh doch, das ist sogar rasend komisch, ausgerechnet unser Obermacho Andy verknallt sich in Philip", prustet Barbara hervor, was ihr von Andy einen bösen Blick einträgt. "Man, jetzt hör endlich auf zu lachen, und sag mir lieber was ich jetzt machen soll."  
"Hmm...", versucht sich Barbara zu beherrschen. "Wieso? Was willst du denn machen?"  
"Man, wenn ich das wüßte, würde ich dich ja wohl kaum fragen.?"  
"Also wenn du es nicht weißt, woher soll ich es denn dann bitte wissen?"  
"Na, du bist mit Philip schließlich eng befreundet, du kennst ihn doch ganz gut. Glaubst du ... glaubst du, daß ich bei ihm eine Chance hätte?"  
"Also, da kann ich dir wirklich nicht weiterhelfen. Da mußt du ihn schon selber fragen."  
"Man, wie denn! Ich kann ihm doch schlecht ein Briefchen schreiben 'Willst du mit mir gehen'?"  
"Na, das wäre wirklich ein bißchen kindisch! (Und überhaupt hat Philip ja eher schlechte Erfahrungen, was Liebesbriefe angeht.) Aber du bist doch sonst nicht so einfallslos. Was würdest du denn machen, wenn Philip eine Frau wäre?"  
"Philip ist aber keine Frau!"  
"Ja, ja, aber nur mal angenommen..."  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ein romantisches Abendessen vielleicht."  
"Das ist doch mal keine schlechter Anfang." "Himmel! Ich kann Philip doch nicht einfach um eine Verabredung bitten! Soll ich ihm vielleicht auch noch Blumen schenken und ein Gedicht aufsagen! Das ist doch albern!"  
"Wieso? Weil er ein Mann ist? Zufällig mag Philip Blumen und romantische Abendessen sehr gerne, da bin ich ziemlich sicher. Und du mußt ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Lade ihn ein und warte ab, was passiert."  
"Meinst du?"  
"Ja! Und jetzt mach nicht so ein verzweifeltes Gesicht, sonst muß ich wieder lachen. Was ist nun? Können wir jetzt joggen?" Doch Andy bleibt verunsichert und skeptisch und hofft trotz aller Neugier fast, daß sich seine Gefühle vielleicht irgendwie wieder in Luft auflösen. (Dafür muß er sich dann aber einen anderen Storyliner suchen.)  
Szene 8 (In Andys Wohnung): Das Essen/Die Verführung  
In den nächsten Tagen geht Andy Philip vorsichtshalber aus dem Weg, doch davon werden seine Gefühle auch nicht schwächer, eher im Gegenteil, und schließlich ringt er sich doch dazu durch, Barbaras Rat zu befolgen, und lädt Philip unter einem Vorwand zum Essen ein. Der sagt auch zu, und Andy ist ziemlich nervös und angespannt, als er ihm am Abend den Lift runterschickt.  
"Wow! Wie sieht es denn hier aus!?", fragt Philip erstaunt, als er aus dem Lift in ein auf 'Fasan' getrimmtes Ambiente tritt.  
"Gefällt es dir?" Andy ist gespannt.  
"Es sieht toll aus! Aber wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß das hier so feierlich wird, hätte ich mich noch umgezogen!", meint Philip.  
"Wieso? Sieht doch sehr gut aus, was du anhast!"  
"Das olle Ding?" fragt Philip zieht seine Jacke aus und deutet auf sein dunkles Jeanshemd mit den hellen aufgenähten Brusttaschen und Schulterpartien. (Gott sei Dank gibt es von Rainy Philips Modenschauseiten!) Aber DU hast dich ja schick gemacht. Ist das neu?"  
"Hmm ... zu der Kombination hat mich Cora überredet. Sie meinte, ihr Chef müßte sich auch mal was leisten. Ist aus unserer neuen Lieferung für den Laden!"  
"Na, dann weiß ich ja jetzt, wen ich als Beraterin auf meine nächste Shoppingtour mitnehme."  
"Setz dich doch", bietet Andy an und rückt Philip einen Stuhl zurecht. "Danke", erwidert dieser verwundert und nimmt Platz.  
"Gefallen dir die Blumen? Die sind für dich. Ein Herbststrauß", weist Andy auf das Gesteck auf dem Tisch.  
"Für mich??? Ich habe aber erst im Dezember Geburtstag!"  
"Es muß doch nicht immer einen besonderen Grund geben, oder? Außerdem bin ich dir noch was schuldig, wo du dich letzten Montag so nett um mich gekümmert hast."  
"Ach was, das hat mit doch Spaß gemacht ... besonders das Scrabblespiel", kann sich Philip nicht verkneifen.  
"Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran, das war wirklich zu peinlich!" "Oh das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen", fällt da Philip ein, und er holt ein Päckchen hervor. (Ist wie mit der Kaffee-Krönungstante oder den Perwoll-Menschen. Plötzlich haben sie irgend so ein Teil in der Hand und keiner weiß, woher es kommt.)  
"Eigentlich ist es ja üblich, daß der Gast ein Geschenk mitbringt, und ich habe auch eines für dich." Philip überreicht Andy das viereckige, flache Präsent.  
"Danke, daß wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen. Ich mache es später auf, OK! Muß mal schnell nach dem Essen schauen!"  
"Was gibt es denn? Das riecht ja lecker!"  
"Es gibt norwegischen Räucherlachs mit Sahnemeerrettich, eine Salatvariation mit Hasenlendchen und Pfifferlingen, als Hauptgericht verschiedene Filets vom Grill mit Sauce Hollandaise, Gemüse und Mandelkroketten und als Nachspeise Mousse au Chocolat mit Vanilleeis." Jetzt wird es Philip langsam unheimlich. "Ok, das reicht! Was hast du angestellt? Hast du etwa heimlich meine Plattensammlung im Laden vertickt???"  
"Wieso soll ich denn was angestellt haben? Zufällig koche ich sehr gerne. Seit Flo und ich getrennt leben, komme ich bloß kaum noch dazu. Ich habe langsam die Nase voll von Fertigpizza, und deswegen koste ich das jetzt voll aus! Außerdem heißt es doch, daß der Weg zum Herzen eines Mannes über seinen Magen führt!" Philip faßt das allerdings nicht wörtlich auf. "Aha, wußte ich es doch! Du willst also was von mir! Etwa Geld? Meine Musikanlage?"  
"Laß dich überraschen. So, und jetzt Schluß mit den Spekulationen! Hier kommt die Vorspeise ... Na, hat es geschmeckt?", fragt Andy, als sie schließlich bei der Nachspeise angelangt sind.  
"Ja, sehr gut, du solltest dich vielleicht als Koch beim 'Fasan' bewerben", schlägt Philip vor.  
"Na, wenn der Laden mal Pleite geht, wer weiß? Die meisten Tricks habe ich von Leon geklaut!"  
"Wie es dem jetzt wohl geht?", fragt Philip.  
"Tja", meint Andy, "ich weiß ja nicht, wo er und Katja jetzt sind, aber ich wette, die haben heute nicht so einen netten Abend wie wir. Willst du noch mehr Nachtisch?"  
"Uhh, nein ich bin voll! Muß sowieso auf meine Figur achten, sonst werd' ich noch dicker, als ich eh schon bin."  
"Wo bitte bist du dick?"  
"Na, ich trage ja meine Hemden in letzter Zeit nicht umsonst über den Hosen. Du solltest mich mal ohne Kleider sehen!"  
Das würde ich gerne! Einen Moment fürchtet Andy er hätte seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, doch Philips unbehaglicher Blick ist wohl darauf zurückzuführen, daß er erkannt hat, daß seine Bemerkung nicht ganz unverfänglich war.  
Um den peinlichen Moment zu überbrücken, weist Philip Andy noch mal auf sein Mitbringsel hin. "Willst du es jetzt nicht aufmachen?"  
"Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt", meint Andy und macht sich daran, das viereckige Etwas auszupacken. "Hey! Elvis-Songs und auch noch auf Vinyl! Danke!"  
"Wo du doch so ein Fan vom King bist. Ich hoffe du hast einen Plattenspieler."  
"Aber klar doch!" Zum Beweis steht Andy auf und legt die Platte gleich auf.  
"Willst du tanzen?", fragt er Philip, als Elvis loslegt.  
"Was?" fragt Philip erstaunt.  
"Na tanzen, du weißt schon ... sich im Rhythmus zur Musik bewegen." Ohne auf Philips Antwort zu warten, zieht Andy Philip vom Stuhl hoch und zeigt ihm was er meint. Dabei werden einige Wohnzimmermöbel energisch beiseite geschoben, und auch der Balkon wird zur Tanzfläche umfunktioniert. Als Elvis "Love me tender" singt (ein Glück, daß unser Elvis ein paar Liebeslieder mehr gesungen hat, weil "Falling in love with you" und "Are you lonesome tonight" sind ja schon für Flo vergeben), geht Andy auf Tuchfühlung. Er drängt Philip an die Wand und küßt ihn erst vorsichtig aber bald forscher.  
"Sag mal Andy, weißt du eigentlich, was du da tust?" fragt Philip verwirrt, als er kurz zum Luftholen kommt.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung! Vielleicht solltest du es mir erklären", antwortet Andy und hört nicht auf, Philip zu küssen und zu streicheln.  
"Andy!!! Also langsam habe ich das Gefühl, daß ich Opfer einer raffinierten Verführung geworden bin."  
"Auch schon gemerkt? ... Wirkt es denn?"  
"Kann man so sagen, aber..."  
"Schsch, kein aber ... Ich will dich." Zum Beweis preßt Andy Philip noch fester an sich und beginnt sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. "Also, für jemanden der letzte Woche noch nicht wußte, was das Wort 'schwul' bedeutet, gehst du ganz schön ran", meint Philip. Andys Zärtlichkeiten scheinen ihm zu gefallen, und er fängt an, sie zu erwidern. "Bin halt ein Naturtalent", meint Andy. "Außerdem habe ich einen guten Lehrer ... am besten du bringst mir noch mehr bei ... Zieh mich aus ...", verlangt Andy. Und das tut Philip dann auch...  
Szene 9 (In Andys Wohnung): Am Morgen danach  
"Andy bist du wach?", fragt Philip am nächsten Tag Andy, der neben ihm im Bett liegt und noch zu schlafen scheint.  
"Hmm...", kommt es zurück, und Andy blinzelt ihn verschlafen an. Philip, der fürchtet, Andy könne den gestrigen Abend schon bereuen, fragt vorsichtig. "Tut ... tut es dir leid?"  
"Sehe ich so aus?" Andy grinst bei dieser Frage ziemlich selbstzufrieden.  
Nein, du siehst aus als hättest du zwei Gläser Erdnußbutter ausgeleckt, denkt Philip. "Sollten wir nicht mal langsam aufstehen?"  
"Ach nöööö!", Andy kuschelt sich auf Philips Bauch, um das zu verhindern. "Es ist doch Sonntag, da kann man den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben."  
"Jedenfalls haben wir einen guten Start", meint Philip und hält Andy den Wecker unter die Nase, der 11:31 anzeigt. "Hoppla, schon gleich Mittag! Also gut, ich hole Brötchen, und du deckst den Tisch. Ist das fair?"  
"Hmm...", gibt Philip einen andeutungsweise zustimmenden Ton von sich.  
"Schön, ich bin gleich wieder da!" Während Andy den Einkauf erledigt (Wo der am Sonntagmittag Brötchen herkriegt? Vielleicht von der Tankstelle?), geht Philip unter die Dusche und deckt dann den Tisch für das 'Frühstück'. "Da bin ich wieder", schneit Andy bald zur Tür herein. "Ich habe Mohn, ich habe Sesam, und ich habe sogar noch ein Kürbiskernbrötchen ergattert. (Ups, beinahe hätte ich Semmel geschrieben! Muß jedenfalls eine gut sortierte Tankstelle sein!). Hey, du warst ja schon unter der Dusche", bemerkt Andy an Philips feuchten Haaren. "Warum hast du denn nicht auf mich gewartet?", fragt er anzüglich, wobei er Philips Haar wuschelt und ihm einen Kuß geben will. Doch Philip weicht ihm aus. "Was ist?"  
"Weißt du Andy, eigentlich habe ich noch gar keinen Hunger. (Was? Wie? Wo? Alarm!!!) Ich glaube, ich möchte erst mal alleine sein und über alles nachdenken, verstehst du?"  
"Es hat dir nicht gefallen, oder?", fragt Andy traurig.  
"Es hat mir zu gut gefallen! Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zum letzten Mal einen so schönen Abend verbracht habe ... von der Nacht ganz zu schweigen ... aber das geht alles so schnell, und ich brauche jetzt einfach ein bißchen Zeit für mich. Ok?"  
"Schon klar. Ich habe dich gestern ja ganz schön überrumpelt was?"  
"Hmm, also dann ... wir sehen uns...", verabschiedet sich Philip, nimmt seine Jacke und steigt in den Lift. Er ist etwas ratlos, durcheinander und weiß nicht so recht, was er jetzt machen soll. Währenddessen fast Andy den Entschluß, raus zum Wohnwagen zu fahren, um mit Fabian (dem hoffnungslos heterosexuellen Experten) über die Sache zu reden.  
Szene 10 (Vor Charlies Laden): Das Geständnis I  
Auf dem Heimweg trifft Philip auf Barbara vor Charlies (= Andys) Laden. "Philip! He, Herr Krüger, sind Sie schwerhörig? Na, so 'früh' schon beim Sport?"  
"Was? Oh, hallo Barbara! Nein, nein, ich gehe nur ein bißchen spazieren."  
"So, hast du Lust auf ein Brunch im Atelier mit mir und Peter? Ich weiß, ist schon ein bißchen spät, aber wir sind heute morgen einfach nicht aus dem Bett gekommen." (Aha, noch so ein Tankstellenbrötchenkunde!)  
"Du ... ich bin eigentlich gar nicht hungrig." (Nanu, noch immer nicht?)  
"Schade, obwohl Peter wird vielleicht ganz froh sein. Dann können wir im Bett brunchen", grinst Barbara. "Aber jetzt sag mal was los ist. Du siehst phantastisch aus, machst dazu aber ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Immer noch wegen dem Streit mit Fabian?"  
"Nein, damit hat das nicht zu tun ... also eigentlich doch ... kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?"  
"Klar doch", sagt Barbara. "Also, ich war gestern bei Andy zum Abendessen und..." Als Philip abbricht, dämmert es Barbara bereits. "Na, na, da wird Andys Verführungsabend doch wohl nicht ein voller Erfolg gewesen sein?"  
"Was??? Wieso weißt du denn was davon?" Die beiden setzen sich auf die Bank unter dem Basketballkorb. (Strategisch sehr günstig dort angebracht!) "Na, vor ein paar Tagen, als du Andy als Ersatz-Joggingpartner zu mir geschickt hast, hat er mir gestanden, daß er verliebt in dich ist, und ob ich nicht ein paar Tips wüßte, wie er dich rumkriegen kann."  
"Und davon sagst du mir nichts?"  
"He, er hat mit striktes Stillschweigen verordnet. Außerdem habe ich das ganze nicht so besonders ernstgenommen. Also, ich habe es nicht ernstgenommen, Andy wohl schon", fügt Barbara schnell hinzu. "Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, habe ich ihn vorher selten so ernsthaft erlebt."  
"Na toll, Frau Ratgeberin! Dann kannst du mir bestimmt auch sagen, was ich jetzt machen soll!"  
"Wieso, war es denn nicht gut?", fragt Barbara geradeheraus.  
"Gut? Wenn es noch besser gewesen wäre, dann bräuchte ich jetzt ein Sauerstoffzelt!" (Uiuiuiuiuiuiu!!!)  
"Echt? Wo liegt dann das Problem?"  
"Man Barbara, das weißt du genau! Er ist hetero, und ich hab mir geschworen, nie wieder was mit einem Hetero anzufangen. Sowas wie mit Fabian stehe ich nicht noch mal durch." (Wie ging der Spruch gleich, mit dem gebrannten Kind das keine Steuern zahlt???)  
"Also, das verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Es ist doch von Andy ausgegangen, und außerdem kannst du ihn wohl kaum mit Fabian vergleichen."  
"Na schön, es ging also von ihm aus. Aber wahrscheinlich ist er einfach nur neugierig gewesen ... und in ein paar Tagen sieht alles ganz anders aus."  
"Nun, ich denke schon, daß Neugier eine gewisse Rolle gespielt hat, aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, daß das der einzige Grund war. Also Philip, ich habe doch selbst mit Andy gesprochen, und er klang wirklich total verliebt. Oder ist das das eigentliche Problem, daß du Andy nicht liebst?"  
"Ich weiß nicht! Andy ist eigentlich überhaupt nicht mein Typ. Er ist chauvinistisch, für sein Alter oft ziemlich naiv und hat meistens das Feingefühl einer Dampfwalze. Aber er kann auch total lieb und romantisch sein. Dazu ist er hilfsbereit und ein prima Freund, und als Freund liebe ich ihn auch. Ich glaube aber nicht, daß das für eine Beziehung ausreicht."  
"Und ich glaube, du machst dir etwas vor. Für mich hörte sich das eben sehr verliebt an und nicht nur freundschaftlich!"  
"Man, ich will das aber nicht!" Philip klingt verzweifelt.  
"Ich glaube, ich lasse dich jetzt mal lieber wieder allein", meint Barbara. "Sonst verhungert mir Peter noch da oben. Vielleicht solltest du einfach noch mal mit Andy über alles reden, hm?"  
"Ja vielleicht!" Philip verabschiedet sich von Barbara, und um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, will er in 'Daniels Bar' einkehren.  
Szene 11 (Im Wohnwagen): Das Geständnis II  
"Fabian bist du allein?" Andy lugt vorsichtig in den Wohnwagen. "Hallo, Andy! Ja. Marie kommt erst heute abend zurück, und Sonja ist noch länger in Paris. Du kannst mir also in aller Ruhe die Leviten lesen."  
"Wieso?"  
"Na, ich denke, deswegen bist du hier. Wegen meines Streits mit Philip. Nach Schimpftiraden von Nataly, Barbara, Nico bin ich ja schon einiges gewöhnt, nur zu."  
"Ach, das meinst du. Philip hat mir schon erzählt, daß du dich entschuldigt hast, und ich will eigentlich was anders."  
"So was denn?"  
Andy setzt sich auf die Eckbank und druckst ein bißchen herum. "Ähm, als du und Philip ... ich meine als ihr damals ... also wie ist das eigentlich so gekommen ... ich meine, ich hab das damals gar nicht so richtig mitbekommen. Der Checkpoint und Chrissies Tod, du weißt schon."  
"Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", fragt Fabian verwundert. "Nur so, bin halt neugierig."  
"Na ja, nachdem Philip mir damals seine Liebe gestanden hatte, war es eine Zeitlang ziemlich schwierig, weil ich mir nicht eingestehen wollte, daß ich auch mehr für ihn empfinde. Erst als Philip schon die Stadt verlassen wollte, ist mir klar geworden, daß ich ihn liebe und nicht verlieren will."  
"Und dann wart ihr ein Paar? Einfach so?"  
"Einfach war da gar nichts. Ich habe mich ganz schön angestellt, bis ich Vanessa und den anderen davon erzählt habe. Wenn ich da jetzt daran zurückdenke, du liebe Zeit... Aber was interessiert dich das plötzlich so genau? Und wieso fragst du nicht Philip?"  
"Es ist nur, weil ... ach, was soll's ... also Philip und ich haben letzte Nacht miteinander geschlafen, und ich weiß jetzt nicht..."  
"Ihr habt bitte was?", unterbricht ihn ein schockierter Fabian. Doch bevor Andy antworten kann, bricht bei ihm die allgemeine Heiterkeit aus. "Man, jetzt geht das wieder los. Ja, ja, lach du nur! Barbara hat sich auch fast nicht mehr eingekriegt, obwohl das gar nicht komisch ist." Darauf muß Fabian noch mehr lachen, und schließlich meint ein angesteckter Andy grinsend. "Also gut, ich gebe es zu, es ist schon ein bißchen komisch, aber auch ziemlich kompliziert", und fügt dann geknickt hinzu: "Ich glaub', ich habe irgendwas falsch gemacht."  
"Nein, das gibt's doch gar nicht. Andy Lehmann macht einen Fehler!"  
"Man, Fabian, jetzt mach dich nicht über mich lustig. Mir ist das verdammt ernst."  
"Tut mir leid, tut mir leid. Also was genau ist denn schiefgegangen, hmm?", fragt Fabian, der jedoch große Mühe hat, ernst zu bleiben. "Na, Philip war heute morgen so seltsam. Ich glaube, ich hab ihn total überrumpelt, und es ist ihm jetzt total peinlich."  
"Mo... Mo... Moment. Also, du schläfst mit Philip, und ihm ist das dann peinlich?" Worauf die nächste Lachsalve losbricht. "Schön," schmollt Andy, "dann geh ich eben wieder", und steht auf. "Jetzt warte mal! Ich bin auch ernst, ich versprech's. Am besten du erzählst mal von vorne." Als Andy die ganze Geschichte dann erzählt hat, meint Fabian: "Hmm, also für mich klingt das doch ganz nach einem gelungenen Abend. Wahrscheinlich braucht Philip wirklich einfach nur ein bißchen Zeit, um nachzudenken. Wie du schon gesagt hast, kommt das Ganze für ihn ja auch sehr überraschend."  
"Glaubst du für mich nicht! Möchte nicht wissen wie mein Gesicht ausgesehen hat, als ich gemerkt habe was mit mir los ist. (Ich schon!) Und ich dachte wenn ich mit Philip schlafe, dann würde ich klarer sehen, entweder so oder so. Aber ich schäme mich kein bißchen wie ich zuerst gedacht habe."  
"Es hat dir gefallen, was?"  
"Ich hatte schon schlimmere Nächte", will Andy erst tiefstapeln, platzt dann aber raus. "Also schön, es war toll , es war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens, und ich bin jetzt noch verliebter als vorher..."  
"Aber du glaubst, daß Philip deine Gefühle nicht erwidert?"  
"So kam es heute morgen jedenfalls rüber..."  
"Jetzt warte mal ab. Am besten, ihr redet erst noch mal miteinander."  
"Wenn er überhaupt noch mit mir redet.", gibt Andy zu bedenken. "Das wird er schon, da bin ich sicher. Er redet ja sogar noch mit mir", meint Fabian in Anspielung auf den Streit und zwinkert Andy zu. "Also, ich muß jetzt ins 'Daniels' meine Schicht antreten, willst du auch mit zurück in die Stadt?"  
"Nein, laß mal. Ich bin mit dem Motorrad da. Werde am See noch eine Weile spazierengehen. Ich muß nachdenken."  
"Na dann viel Glück. Aber mach dir nicht so einen Kopf. Das kommt bestimmt alles in Ordnung", meint Fabian. Beide verlassen den Wohnwagen, und während Andy es sich am See bequem macht, begibt sich Fabian auf den Weg in die Stadt.  
Szene 12 (Im Daniels): Das Geständnis III  
Als Fabian Benito im Daniels abgelöst, ist Philip gerade mit dem Mittagessen fertig, hat gezahlt (nicht, daß er noch zusammenbricht) und will gehen. "Aber hallo! Du siehst heute ja besonders gut aus!", begrüßt ihn Fabian überschwenglich und grinst dabei über das ganze Gesicht. "Nein, tu ich nicht", widerspricht Philip vehement. "Doch, doch bestimmt! Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß eine Nacht mit Andy sowas bewirken könnte, dann hätte ich mich auch mal von ihm zum Essen einladen lassen." Philip wird wieder mal blaß. "Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder???"  
"Na, von Andy! Er war heute Mittag bei mir und hat mir alles erzählt."  
"Na toll! Muß der gleich die ganze Stadt einweihen?", fragt Philip wenig begeistert. "Na, wenigstens scheint er keine Probleme zu haben, darüber zu sprechen. lch hatte eher das Gefühl, er scheint sein 'Coming-out' richtig witzig zu finden. Wenn ich daran denke, wie ich damals rumgeeiert habe ... aber sag, so wie du dreinschaust, scheint es mir langsam, er hatte recht und es ist dir wirklich peinlicher als ihm", bemerkt Fabian verdutzt. "Es ist mir nicht peinlich, es ist nur ... ich weiß einfach nicht, wie das jetzt weitergehen soll. Andy denkt es ist mir peinlich?"  
"Tja, so klang das jedenfalls für mich. Er denkt, er hat dich total überrumpelt und dabei irgend etwas falsch gemacht. Er kam mir echt ganz schön verunsichert vor. So kennt man ihn gar nicht. (Nein, nein, unser Andy ist sonst eigentlich sehr von sich selbst überzeugt!) Man könnte fast meinen, er hätte dich zu irgendwas gezwungen."  
"So ein Quatsch! Wenn ich es gestern nicht gewollt hätte, dann wäre ich gegangen. Ich bin mir eben nur nicht sicher, ob ich es auch weiterhin will."  
"Das hat nicht zufällig irgendwas mit uns zu tun?", fragt Fabian mit einem für ihn ganz unüblichen Scharfsinn. Als Philip ihm einen bezeichnenden Blick zuwirft, droht er mit dem Finger. "Untersteh dich, mich mit Andy zu vergleichen, hörst du! Das verbitte ich mir! Mal im Ernst, nur weil es mit uns nicht geklappt hat, heißt daß doch nicht, daß es mit Andy nicht funktionieren kann", meint Fabian zuversichtlich. "Barbara hat so ungefähr das gleiche gesagt", stellt Philip fest. "Na siehst du! Und statt mit mir und ihr solltest du lieber mit Andy über alles reden."  
" Du hast ja recht. Ich fürchte mich nur ein bißchen."  
"Vor Andy?", fragt Fabian extrem verständnislos. "Ach, vergiß es. Ich geh am besten gleich zu ihm." Philip zahlt und steht auf. (Habt ihr es bemerkt? Das ist das erste Mal, daß in Daniels Bar jemand für etwas doppelt zahlt! Sonst zahlen die gar nicht! Sachen gibt's! *kopfschüttel*) "He, he, warte mal!", hält Fabian ihn auf. "Er ist nicht zu Hause, sondern am See. Er wollte ein bißchen nachdenken." Philip bedankt sich und verläßt die Bar. Barbaras und Fabians Worte haben ihm klargemacht, daß er eine Aussprache mit Andy vielleicht rauszögern, aber nicht ausweichen kann, und er beschließt, es hinter sich zu bringen.  
Szene 13 (Am See): Die Aussprache  
"Hi!" Philip tritt von hinten an Andy heran, der am See auf einer Decke neben seiner Maschine sitzt und Steine übers Wasser hüpfen läßt. "Hallo! Mit dir hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet", wundert sich Andy. "Ich glaube, wir sollen reden", meint Philip. "Hmmm...", ist alles, was zurückkommt. Philip setzt sich neben Andy. "Ich habe gerade Fabian in der Bar getroffen. Er hat mir gesagt, daß du hier bist."  
"Ach ja?"  
"Du darfst nicht denken, daß es mir peinlich ist, was zwischen uns passiert ist", fährt Philip fort. "Es ist nur ... Ich bin mir bloß einfach noch nicht ganz klar darüber, warum das überhaupt passiert ist."  
"Weil ich ein Mann bin und du eine Frau!?", versucht Andy die Frage im Scherz zu beantworten. "Witzbold", entgegnet Philip und bewirft Andy mit ausgerupften Grashalmen. "Ich habe halt das Gefühl, du erwartest zu viel von der Sache."  
"Vielleicht erwartest du aber auch bloß zu wenig davon. Ich will nur, daß du uns eine Chance gibst", meint Andy.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so einfach geht, wie du dir das vorstellst", entgegnet Philip. "Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich habe dich sehr gerne, aber vor gestern hab ich nie in Verbindung mit Sex an dich gedacht."  
"Nie?"  
"Nein! Du bist schließlich mit Flo verheiratet."  
"Wenn es Flo ist, weswegen du dir Sorgen machst dann..."  
"Es ist nicht wegen Flo."  
"Was ist es dann? Wieso hast solche Bedenken, mit mir was Ernstes anzufangen, wenn es nicht an mir oder an Flo liegt?"  
"Es ist einfach so, daß ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich überhaupt in nächster Zeit eine feste Beziehung will."  
"Aha! Bist du jetzt unter die Einsiedler gegangen? Deine Trennung von Fabian liegt schon über eineinhalb Jahre zurück, und letzte Woche hast du noch gesagt ... Ich Idiot! Es ist wegen Fabian! Bist du immer noch in ihn verliebt?"  
"Wenn du mich das vor ein paar Monaten gefragt hättest, hätte ich wahrscheinlich ja gesagt. Aber nein, ich bin nicht mehr in ihn verliebt. Er bedeutet mir viel, deswegen hat mich unser Streit auch so verletzt, aber unsere Beziehung war ja schon immer eine einzige Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände."  
"War die Erfahrung mit ihm so schrecklich, daß du jetzt für immer allein bleiben willst oder ... du gibst dir die Schuld daran, nicht?"  
"Es war auch meine Schuld. Von Anfang an. Ich hab den klassischen Fehler gemacht und einen Hetero verführt."  
"Das ist doch Unsinn! Fabian ist doch nicht unzurechnungsfähig, der hat schon gewußt, was er tut. Du gibst dir die Schuld daran, daß eure Beziehung gescheitert ist, aber zu sowas gehören immer zwei. Glaub mir, ich weiß das ... Außerdem kannst du mich doch nicht mit Fabian vergleichen. Die Sache liegt bei uns ja wohl ein bißchen anders."  
"Das hab ich heute schon öfter gehört. Nein, das kann ich wohl wirklich nicht, aber ich tue es. Du bist Fabian in vielerlei Hinsicht sogar überlegen. Du bist lustiger, ehrgeiziger, interessanter und sehr sexy. Du bist aber auch viel schwieriger als Fabian, was nicht dazu beiträgt, meine Meinung zu ändern, daß es zwischen uns nicht funktionieren kann. Nicht wegen dir, sondern wegen mir."  
"Wegen dir? Meine Güte jetzt versteh ich überhaupt nichts mehr, du gehst also lieber keine Beziehung mit mir ein, weil du Angst hast DU könntest versagen... Himmel Philip, jeder macht mal Fehler. Es soll sogar Leute geben, die behaupten ich wäre Experte darin." Nun muß Philip grinsen, und Andy fährt fort. "Nimm nur meine letzten One-night-Stands Sonja und Caroline. (Mit Sonja hat Andy zwar zweimal geschlafen, aber das würde in der Serie auch kein Schwein mehr wissen.) Das sind gute Beispiele dafür. Dumm und dazu noch völlig überflüssig. Einfach nur aus dem Bauch raus gehandelt."  
"Und wenn das mit uns auch nur eine Bauchstimmung ist, der wir beide nachgeben?", gibt Philip zu bedenken. "Dann ist es aber eine sehr starke. Mir ist das verdammt ernst, Philip. Ich brauch' dich, und ich will dich und nicht nur für eine Nacht. Ich will, daß es funktioniert zwischen uns und werde mir alle Mühe geben. Wenn du das auch willst und tust, dann kann doch gar nichts schiefgehen. Aber vielleicht sind meine Gefühle ja nur einseitig, und du willst mich gar nicht." Da zieht Philip Andy in seine Arme und küßt ihn. "Du weißt, daß das nicht stimmt. Ich will dich auch, aber das Gefühl kommt so plötzlich und ist so intensiv. Es macht mir Angst."  
"Glaubst du vielleicht, mir nicht? Es ist bei mir immerhin das erste Mal, daß ich sowas für einen Mann empfinde. Aber es gefällt mir. Sehr sogar. Ich will es auskosten und machen, daß es nie aufhört", erklärt Andy weiter unter Küssen. "Gib uns einfach eine Chance, und du wirst sehen, daß es funktionieren kann."  
"Eigentlich will ich das ja auch. Es ist nur so seltsam, so mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich glaub immer noch, wir sollten das besser lassen."  
"Ich nicht! Und ich werde dir auch beweisen, warum", meint Andy, dabei legt er sich auf der Decke zurück und zieht Philip mit sich.  
"Na überzeugt?", fragt Andy nach einer ganzen Weile. "Hmmm!"  
"Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich dich auch", antwortet Philip und rezitiert: "Alle Dinge werden eine Quelle der Lust, wenn man sie liebt."  
"Thomas von Aquin", weiß Andy den Urheber des Spruchs. "Tja, da staunst du was?" Philip schaut wirklich ziemlich überrascht, um nicht zu sagen skeptisch, was Andy schließlich auch zu dem Geständnis veranlaßt, daß ihm sein Religionslehrer gerade diesen Spruch zufällig in sein Poesiealbum geschrieben hat. (Ja, so ein Zufall! Meiner hat mir einen Spruchband damit geschenkt)  
"Du hattest ein Poesiealbum?"  
"Ja", gibt Andy widerwillig zu, "aber nur weil Hilde mich dazu gezwungen hat." Gott sei Dank scheint sich Philip nicht weiter für Andys frühe Jugend zu interessieren, denn er wechselt das Thema und meint: "Apropos Quelle, wie wäre es mit einer Erfrischung im See?"  
"Nee! Brrr! Das Wasser ist bestimmt schon saukalt." Doch Philip läßt nicht locker, und bald planschen die beiden im nicht mehr ganz warmen See herum. "Weißt du, wenn man es genau nimmt, ist das für mich ja eigentlich auch so etwas wie eine Premiere", erklärt Philip, nachdem ihn Andy bei einem Fangenspiel im Wasser geschnappt hat und abküßt. "Was? Nackt in einem kalten See baden?"  
"Nein, das mit uns." Als Andy ihn fragend anschaut, erklärt er. "Na ja, ich hatte noch nie einen Liebhaber mit Bart."  
"Ach so? Ja, gefällt er dir nicht?"  
"Doch sogar sehr gut. Er macht dich irgendwie ... erwachsen."  
"He, ich bin erwachsen", protestiert Andy. "Na ja... vielleicht manchmal", meint Philip, was ihm eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht beschert. Nach dem Bad rubbeln sich die zwei gegenseitig mit der Decke ab und ziehen sich wieder an. "Kommst du mit zu mir?", fragt Andy. "Mit dem Motorrad?"  
"Ne, das geht nicht, ich hab keinen zweiten Helm dabei. Ich stell es einfach beim Wohnwagen unter und schreibe Fabian einen Zettel." Gesagt, getan. Die beiden stellen Andys Maschine am Wohnwagen unter, und Andy schreibt eine Nachricht für Fabian, was allerdings wiederholt werden muß, da Soapy den ersten Zettel mit seinem Futter verwechselt. Sich über diesen Vorfall köstlich amüsierend, gehen Andy und Philip schließlich Arm in Arm in Richtung S-Bahnhof.  
Szene 14 (In der WG): Stürmische Liebe  
Unterwegs beschließen die beiden dann doch, es in der nähergelegenen (behaupte ich jetzt einfach mal) WG zu versuchen, da Nataly die letzten gemeinsamen Tage mit ihrem Liebsten bei Elisabeth und Daniel verbringt, und Nico, seit er in der Naturkostfirma arbeitet (ich bin einfach mal davon ausgegangen, daß Nico bereits als Deutschlands jüngster Chemiediplomand in die Geschichte eingegangen ist) auch immer öfter bei Cora schläft. "Hallo, jemand zu Hause?", fragt Philip vorsichtshalber, als er die Wohnungstür aufsperrt, doch die WG ist leer. Philip hat kaum einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt, als Andy auch schon wild über ihn herfällt, als ob es Monate her wäre, daß sie Sex gehabt hätten, und nicht erst eine Stunde. Als erstes muß Philips Hemd dran glauben. "He! Das Hemd war neu", protestiert Philip (Hä??? Gestern war es noch das olle Ding!). "Hmmm ... die Betonung liegt auf war", bemerkt Andy unterm Schmusen und macht sich schon an Philips Jeans zu schaffen. "Sag mal, Andy, was ist denn los mit dir? Hast du zuviel Spargel gegessen oder...", doch Andy bringt Philip mit Küssen zum Schweigen. "Du darfst meine Sachen auch kaputtmachen, wenn du willst", meint Andy schließlich und drängt Philip in Richtung Schlafzimmer. So bildet sich am Fußboden bald eine kaum übersehbare Kleiderspur. Doch die zwei schenken dem keine Beachtung mehr. In Philips Zimmer angekommen, läßt Andy die restlichen Hüllen auch noch fallen, und die beiden nehmen nichts mehr um sich herum wahr als ihre Leidenschaft füreinander.  
Szene 15 (In der WG): Das Coming-out - Frühstück/Beste Freunde  
Pfeifend betritt Nico am nächsten Morgen die WG und wundert sich nicht schlecht über die Kleidungstückespur, die zu Philips Zimmer führt. Schulterzuckend sucht er in seinem Zimmer nach Unterlagen für die Arbeit und will auch schon wieder gehen, als Nataly gefolgt von Ricky ebenfalls hereinkommen. "Hi, Nico! Na, hast du Lust auf ein zweites Frühstück?", fragt Nataly. "Wieso? Habt ihr nicht mit Elisabeth und Daniel gefrühstückt?"  
"Doch, aber unser guter Ricky hat es mal wieder etwas zu gut gemeint mit Einkaufen."  
"Laß mich raten. Er hat statt vier Brötchen gleich vier Kisten gekauft", scherzt Nico in Anspielung auf Rickys Einstieg in den Solar-2000-Markt. "So ähnlich", sagt Nataly und macht sich daran, den Tisch zu decken. "Also, eigentlich hab ich gar keine Zeit, und außerdem hab ich schon bei Cora gefrühstückt." Jetzt erst bemerkt Nataly die Unordnung. "Wie sieht es denn hier aus?", fragt sie verwundert. "Schau mich nicht so an", meint Nico, "ich bin unschuldig. Sieht so aus, als hätte Philip gestern noch was aufgerissen."  
"Meinst du?", fragt Nataly interessiert. "Na ja, vielleicht hat sich ja bei seinen jüngsten Ausflügen ins Nachtleben was ergeben." Während Nataly und Nico weiter darüber spekulieren (der offensichtlich schon wieder vergessen hat, daß er es eigentlich eilig hat), hält Ricky nichts mehr von seinem zweiten Frühstück zurück. Als es klingelt, geht Nataly öffnen. Cora kommt herein und zielt auf den mampfenden Ricky zu. "Weißt du, wo Andy steckt???"  
"Nö, wieso?"  
"Na, er ist nicht unten im Laden. Dabei ist es schon fast zehn. Es ist noch zugesperrt, und ich hab meinen Schlüssel zu Hause gelassen. Hast du deinen noch?"  
"Klar, wahrscheinlich hat er einfach verpennt", meint Ricky. "Hey Nico! Was machst du denn hier", wundert sich Cora nun, "ich dachte du wolltest gleich in die Firma?"  
"Dachte ich auch, aber jetzt ist es auch schon fast egal." In dem Moment klingelt es erneut. "Was ist denn heute los? Tag der offenen Tür oder was?", fragt Ricky, als er den Ladenschlüssel Cora in die Hand drückt und die Tür öffnet. Draußen steht Kai, der sich ebenfalls über den geschlossenen Checkpoint wundert und beim Anblick des gedeckten Frühstückstischs kaum mehr zu bremsen ist. "Uiiiii! Lecker! Was dagegen, wenn ich mitesse?", spricht's und hat sich schon ein halbes Brötchen reingeschoben. "Überhaupt nicht", meint Nataly und verdreht die Augen. "Wenn du weiter dauernd Schule schwänzt, wird es wieder nix mit dem Abi", gibt Cora Kai zu bedenken. "Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen. Heute ist bloß Religion und Sport, da versäume ich nicht viel," antwortet Kai. "Schön. Wenn heute keiner Lust auf Arbeit hat, dann mache ich eben auch blau." Mit diesen Worten setzt sich Cora in die Runde um den Tisch, und alle lassen es sich gutgehen. "So, jetzt muß ich aber wirklich los", meint schließlich Nico, "haben wir noch Natalimo da?"  
"Ja. Schau mal im Kühlschrank nach", rät Ricky. Da klingelt es schon wieder. Kopfschüttelnd öffnet diesmal Cora Fabian die Tür. Ob hier jemand wisse, wieso der Laden zu sei, fragt der. Nein, ertönt es im Chor, und man wisse auch nicht, wo Andy steckt, der ja bei Fabian sein Motorrad hat stehenlassen. Ob er vielleicht noch mitessen wolle, wird er gefragt. Da läßt sich Fabian nicht zweimal bitten und setzt sich in die Runde. "Wo ist denn eigentlich Philip?", fragt Fabian plötzlich, als er bemerkt, daß dieser fehlt. Tja, grinst Nataly, der sei wohl noch beschäftigt. Zur Verdeutlichung hebt sie die verstreuten Kleidungstücke auf und legt sie über einen Stuhl. "Na, dann ist ja klar, wieso der Laden nicht auf ist", bemerkt Fabian, was ihm seltsame Blicke der anderen einträgt. Doch bevor er noch irgend etwas erklären kann, öffnen sich die Schwingtüren zum Bad und zu Philips Zimmer (mir ist bis heute nicht klar, ob es da überhaupt einen Unterschied gibt, oder ob sich Nataly und Philip doch heimlich deren Zimmer teilen) und ein Andy mit offener Jeans, dicht gefolgt von einem in ein Bettlaken gewickelten Philip erscheinen. "Man Andy, hör auf mit dem Quatsch und gib mir meine Unterhose, ich muß in die Redaktion!"  
"Hol sie dir doch", neckt Andy und versteckt besagtes Kleidungsstück (Wird doch nicht das rote Höschen sein? Wobei es schon an sich ein Skandal ist, daß in dieser Serie zum Sex jemand seine Unterhose auszieht!) hinter seinem Rücken. "Andy!!!", quengelt Philip, und als er versucht, die Hose zu erreichen, hält Andy ihn fest und küßt ihn lange und ausgiebig. Doch die Zweisamkeit wird von einem prustenden Nico unterbrochen, der sich vor Schreck an seiner Natalimo verschluckt hat. Erst jetzt bemerken die beiden, daß sie nicht alleine sind. "Was macht ihr denn alle hier?", fragt Andy verdutzt. "Frühstück!", antwortet Kai lakonisch, der als erstes seinen offenen Mund wieder zu bekommt. Nur Fabian zeigt sich von dem Schauspiel nicht beeindruckt. Während Andy seine Unsicherheit schnell zu überspielen versucht, versteckt Philip stöhnend sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. Schnell händigt Andy ihm nun seine Unterwäsche aus, schnappt sich sein Hemd vom Stuhl, zieht es über und meint zu Cora, "Na, dann wollen wir mal lieber den Laden aufsperren", und geht zielstrebig dem Ausgang zu. "Kommst du?"  
"Klar", meint Cora mit gelähmten Gesichtszügen und folgt ihrem Chef nach draußen, nicht ohne sich noch einmal höchst verwundert zu den anderen umzuwenden. Nun sieht Philip alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt und meint verlegen: "Tja, also ich werde dann mal unter die Dusche gehen" und verschwindet, so schnell es in dem Bettlaken möglich ist, auf dem Weg, auf dem er gekommen war. Nach ein paar Schweigesekunden bricht schallendes Gelächter unter den Zurückgebliebenen aus. Nur Nataly findet das gar nicht komisch. Andy und Philip? Und sie weiß nichts davon??? Unerhört! Nun muß Fabian mit allem rausrücken, was er über die Story der beiden weiß, und hinterher meint Nico: "Also, ich glaube, auf den Schreck kann ich jetzt eine Runde im Ring mit meinem Chef auch überstehen", und verläßt kopfschüttelnd die Freunde. Auch Fabian und Kai machen sich bald auf den Weg. Zurück bleibt eine ziemlich ungehaltene Nataly, die sich auf die Couch setzt und demonstrativ in einer Zeitschrift blättert. Als sich die Schwingtüren erneut öffnen und Philip hervorlugt, meint sie nur: "Du kannst ruhig rauskommen, sie sind weg!" Philip setzt sich neben Nataly auf die Couch. "Was liest du da?", fragt er vorsichtig. "Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir!", schallt es zurück. "Oh! Na dann..." Da platzt es aus Nataly heraus: "Du elender Mistkerl, wieso sagst du mir sowas nicht? Ich hab gedacht, wir sind beste Freunde!" Um ihre Wut zu unterstreichen, haut sie dabei mit einem Sofakissen auf Philip ein. "He, he, tut mir ja leid, aber das ganze kam so überraschend. Ich mußte es erst mal selber verdauen."  
"Ach ja, und wieso wissen dann Fabian und Barbara schon Bescheid?" [Kleine Zwischenfrage der Redaktion an Autorin: Woher weiß Nataly, daß Barbara weiß, daß ...?] Nun muß Philip den ganzen Ablauf noch mal aus seiner Sicht erzählen und darf keine Einzelheiten auslassen, bis Natalys Neugier schließlich befriedigt ist. "Das is ja ein Ding!", meint sie zum Schluß. "Und was wird jetzt?" "Na ja, deswegen wollte ich noch mit dir reden. Andy hat mich heute morgen gebeten, zu ihm zu ziehen."  
"Na das geht ja schnell", findet Nataly. "Ja, das find ich auch. Ich bin auch noch gar nicht sicher, ob ich das jetzt schon will. Aber nur für den Fall. Wärst du einverstanden?"  
"Um Himmels willen, da mußt du mich doch nicht um Erlaubnis fragen", meint Nataly. "Nicht???", fragt Philip scheinheilig. Worauf er wieder eins mit dem Sofakissen über bekommt. "Nein ... und wegen eines Nachmieters brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich kenne genug Leute, die hier nur zu gerne einziehen würden." Da gibt Philip Nataly zum Dank für ihr Verständnis einen Kuß auf die Wange und macht sich endlich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.  
Szene 16 (In der Redaktion von City Lights): Die Entscheidung  
"Morgen Philip", begrüßt ihn Daniel, als er in die Redaktion kommt. "Morgen ist gut, es ist gleich Mittag", bemerkt Clemens ungehalten, "aber ich muß ja froh sein, wenn meine Redakteure überhaupt noch erscheinen."  
"Tut mir leid, ich hab verschlafen, kommt nicht wieder vor", entschuldigt sich Philip und setzt sich an seinen Platz. Daniel will es genau wissen: "Verschlafen? Sehr originell! Von einem talentierten Redakteur sollte man eine einfallsreichere Ausrede erwarten."  
"O.k., O.k., ich hatte noch etwas Wichtiges mit Nataly zu besprechen!"  
"Na also, warum nicht gleich so!"  
"Schon gut, Daniel", mischt sich nun wieder Clemens ein, "an dir ist ein wahres Verhörgenie verlorengegangen, aber jetzt laß Herrn Krüger bitte arbeiten, der Artikel muß noch ins nächste Heft rein." Schmollend zieht sich Daniel daraufhin hinter seinen Layouttisch zurück und wühlt in Dias, während Philip sich im Zweifinger-Akkordtempo an seinen Artikel macht. "So, jetzt ist aber gut", meint Daniel nach einer Weile. "Ich mach Kaffeepause. Du auch einen Clemens?" Doch der ist im Vollstreß und schaut Daniel nur böse an. "Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn hier alle an Überarbeitung zusammenbrechen." Er geht in die Kaffeeküche und holt sich einen Becher. Dem wild tippenden Philip stellt er ungefragt auch einen vor die Nase. "Oh! Danke!"  
"Laß dich von ihm nicht versklaven", meint er dabei und deutet auf seinen Chef, "der ist heut bloß sauer, weil die Druckerei schon wieder die Preise erhöht hat. (Das macht die ständig. Muß bald unbezahlbar sein.) Außerdem ist er sonst der Letzte, der pünktlich zur Arbeit erscheint."  
"Nein, er hat schon recht. Ich bin wirklich ganz schön im Verzug", hält Philip dagegen. Nun schaut Daniel interessiert auf Philips Artikelentwurf. "Ääääh, Philip", gibt er zu bedenken, "bist du sicher, daß das der richtige Artikel ist, den du da abtippst?" (Weshalb er das Teil nicht auf Diskette hat, ist leider auch mir völlig schleierhaft.)  
"Wieso?", fragt Philip, ganz aus dem Konzept gebracht. Das ist der Artikel über die Cluberöffnung im Zentrum."  
"Ja schon, aber eine vom 10. Juli", sagt Daniel und deutet auf die entsprechende Stelle. "Oh nein! So ein Mist! Jetzt kann ich noch mal von vorne anfangen", flucht Philip. Daniel will ihn trösten und scherzt: "Ach was! Du änderst einfach das Datum. Eine Cluberöffnung gleicht der andern. Das merkt sowieso keiner." Doch Philip findet das nicht lustig, und auch Clemens hält wenig von diesem Vorschlag. Doch tut es dem jetzt fast leid, daß er Philip so gedrängelt hat und meint. "Wenn es Ihnen zuviel wird, dann können Sie den Artikel auch von meiner Assistentin noch abtippen lassen. Ich habe Ihnen in letzter Zeit ja ein ganz schönes Pensum abverlangt." Nachdem das geklärt ist, zerrt Daniel Philip in die Tee(Kaffee?)Küche. "Ich habe es ihm ja gleich gesagt, aber er will ja nicht auf mich hören, brüstet er sich."  
"Das ist ja nun wohl wirklich nichts seine Schuld, da muß ich mich schon an die eigene Nase fassen. Ich bin im Moment einfach mit den Gedanken woanders", entgegnet Philip. "Wegen Nataly?, fragt Daniel, "Was hattet ihr denn so Wichtiges zu besprechen?"  
"Andy will, daß ich zu ihm ziehe", erklärt Philip unverblümt, "und ich hab sie gefragt, ob ihr das recht wäre und sie vielleicht schon einen Nachmieter weiß."  
"Wieso willst du zu Andy ziehen? Wird es dir in der WG zu voll?"  
"ANDY will das ich zu ihm ziehe", betont Philip noch mal. "Ich bin mir da noch gar nicht so sicher. Er ist schließlich noch mit Flo verheiratet und gleich zusammenziehen ist immerhin ein großer Schritt in einer Beziehung."  
"Was für eine Beziehung?", fragt Daniel, der auf der langen Leitung steht. "Na, Andys und meine", stößt Philip ihn mit der Nase darauf. Und so geschieht es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, daß sich jemand an dieser Tatsache verschluckt. "Du hast eine Beziehung mit Andy???" Um weiteren Erstickungsanfällen und unerwünschten Heiterkeitsausbrüchen vorzubeugen, erzählt Philip Daniel gleich die ganze Geschichte. Als dieser die Neuigkeit halbwegs verkraftet hat und die beiden sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden wollen, schneit Andy in die Redaktion und geht schnurstracks auf Philip zu. "Hi! Na?"  
"Selber Hi! Und was heißt hier na?", fragt Philip nichts Gutes ahnend. "Na, hast du mit Nataly geredet?"  
"Ja schon, sie wüßte auch schon einen Nachmieter, aber du hast versprochen, mich nicht zu drängen. Du weißt genau, daß ich noch nicht ganz von der Idee überzeugt bin."  
"Darum hab ich auch was mitgebracht, womit ich dich bestechen kann." Hinter Andys Rücken kommt eine langstielige Rose und ein Umschlag zum Vorschein, in dem Konzerttickets für Philips Lieblingsband sind. "Das ist nicht fair", beschwert sich Philip, der von den netten Gesten überwältigt ist. ("Das ist wirklich entwaffnend", hat unsere Schwester Silke gesagt, Gott hab sie selig!)  
"Pah, in der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt", verteidigt sich Andy, "und wenn du nicht gleich sagst, daß du zu mir ziehst, dann fall ich auf die Knie und singe ein Liebeslied." (Das hört sich jetzt schlimmer an als es wäre, denn seltsamerweise kann Andy ganz gut singen.) Inzwischen ist die ganze Redaktion auf das Schauspiel aufmerksam geworden und wartet scheinbar gespannt auf Philips Antwort. Als Andy sich anschickt seine "Drohung" wahr zu machen, sagt Philip schnell. "Also gut, ich geb' mich geschlagen. Ich ziehe zu dir. Aber nur zur Probe...", fügt er hinzu. Andy freut sich und gibt seinem Freund vor applaudierender Redaktion und einem kopfschüttelnden Clemens einen Kuß.  
Epilog (In Andys Wohnung): Flos Rückkehr  
Etwa zwei Monate später  
"Na, das hat aber lang gedauert, ich dachte schon, die hätten dich dabehalten", meint Philip, als der Lift in Andys Wohnung sich mit einem Klingeln öffnet. Doch heraus tritt nicht Andy wie erwartet sondern Flo. (Vielleicht sollte Andy mal wieder die Kombination ändern) "Flo!!!", ruft Philip erstaunt und springt gleich von der Couch. "Wo kommst du denn her?"  
"Hi Philip, ich bin gerade frisch aus Kapstadt eingetroffen und wollte gleich zu Andy, aber der ist wohl gar nicht da?"  
"Ja, der ist beim Einkaufen. Wir wollten noch einen trinken, aber es war nichts mehr da, und da ist er noch mal schnell losgezogen", erklärt Philip. "Tja..." Beide sind irgendwie verlegen, doch Flo platzt schließlich heraus. "Wie geht es Andy denn so?"  
"Gut, doch ja, ganz gut", sagt Philip, dem sichtlich unbehaglich zumute ist. "Wirklich? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Bei meiner Abreise war er so komisch. Ich glaube, er hat sich Hoffnungen gemacht, daß ich mir das mit der Scheidung in Südafrika noch mal anders überlege, aber ich hatte wirklich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, und ich bin mir jetzt ganz sicher, daß die Scheidung die richtige Entscheidung ist. Ich will noch mal versuchen, mit Jan zu reden. Vielleicht kann ich ja wenigstens unsere Beziehung retten. Glaubst du, daß Andy nun sehr enttäuscht sein wird?" Philip, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hat, atmet auf und sagt: "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube er wird ziemlich erleichtert sein."  
"Meinst du wirklich? Wieso denn?"  
"Ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, daß Andy sich vielleicht auch neu verlieben könnte?" fragt Philip vorsichtig. "Ach so", meint Flo und steht auf, sie macht ein ziemlich säuerliches Gesicht und fragt dann. "Diese Caroline etwa?", doch Philip schüttelt denn Kopf. Als er keine Anstalten macht, Flo aufzuklären, wird diese ungeduldig. "Ja, in wen denn dann, jemand den ich kenne?" Philip nickt zwar nun, bringt den Mund aber immer noch nicht auf. Doch als Flo ihn weiter fragend anblickt, rückt er schließlich doch damit raus. "In mich! Andy ist jetzt mit mir zusammen." Da bleibt Flo erst mal die Spucke weg. "Sag das jetzt noch mal", verlangt sie schließlich. "Du hast mich schon verstanden", meint Philip, "und fang jetzt bloß nicht zu lachen an."  
"Ich, nein, ich glaub, ich muß erst mal wieder hinsetzen. Wie zur Hölle ist das denn passiert?" Nachdem der erste Schock abgeklungen ist, kann sie sich ein Schmunzeln dann doch nicht verkneifen. Ausgerechnet ihr Obermacho von einem Ehemann ... Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Philip, der vorsichtshalber ein bißchen in Deckung gegangen ist, fragt kleinlaut "Schlimm???" Flo schüttelt weiter den Kopf. "Nein, das Ganze ist zwar etwas ungewohnt, aber du bist mir als Nachfolger jedenfalls tausendmal lieber als Sonja oder diese Motorradbraut."  
"Das fasse ich jetzt mal als Kompliment auf", grinst Philip und erzählt Flo dann die ganze Geschichte. "Na", meint diese daraufhin, "dann ist dir inzwischen ja hoffentlich klar, was du dir da mit Andy aufgehalst hast."  
"Ja, ich habe in den letzten zwei Monaten so meine Erfahrungen gemacht, keine Angst. Und du bist echt nicht sauer? Als ich damals deinen Brautstrauß gefangen habe, hatte ich jedenfalls nicht vor, deinen Ehemann zu klauen." Nun muß Flo lachen. "Das hätte ich auch nicht angenommen." Zum Beweis schließt sie Philip in die Arme. Da läutet das Telefon. "Sorry", entschuldigt sich Philip und geht an den Apparat. "Was? Muß das jetzt gleich sein? Ja schon gut, ich komm schon", hört Flo die eine Hälfte des Gesprächs mit. "Das war die Redaktion, ich muß kurz los", erklärt Philip. "Bin aber in spätestens zehn Minuten wieder da, lauf bloß nicht weg."  
"Geh nur, ich vergnüge mich solange mit dem Trainingsdings da", meint Flo und beäugt skeptisch Andys Trainer. Philip ist kaum weg, da kommt Andy aus dem Lift. "Tut mir leid Schatz, aber in dem Supermarkt war ein Auflauf wie beim Sommerschlußverkauf an den Wühltischen. Ich habe noch einen Rotwein bekommen und...", als Andy Flo, die bei dem Wort 'Schatz' fast vom Trainer gefallen wäre, sieht, bricht er abrupt ab und gerät ins Stottern. "Flo! Wa.. was machst du denn hier?"  
"Tja, ich hab versucht, mich mit diesem Ding hier anzufreunden, scheint mich aber nicht besonders zu mögen", antwortet Flo.  
"Seit wann bist du zurück?"  
"Seit heute." Als Andy sich schnell umsieht, meint Flo. "Philip mußte kurz weg, kommt aber gleich wieder. Du kannst übrigens die grüne Gesichtsfarbe wieder abstellen, er hat mir schon alles erzählt. "Ach ... aha ... so ... und???"  
"Nun, da ich ihm nichts getan habe, muß ich deinen Kopf wohl auch dran lassen", erklärt Flo scheinbar enttäuscht. Andy ist darüber aber sichtlich froh und meint grinsend. "Gut, ich glaub nämlich nicht, daß ich Philip ohne Kopf noch gefallen würde." Nachdem das Eis gebrochen ist, setzen sich die beiden auf die Couch und berichten sich gegenseitig, was sich in ihrem Leben in den letzten Monaten verändert hat. Sie kommen auch auf die Scheidung zu sprechen und vereinbaren sich morgen bei Gerner zu treffen, um den Stand der Dinge zu überprüfen. Als Philip kurz darauf zurückkommt (fragt mich jetzt bloß nicht, was der in der Redaktion gemacht hat), ist er froh zu sehen, daß Flo so unbefangen mit Andy und der neuen Situation umgehen kann. Bevor Flo sich schließlich verabschiedet, machen Andy und Philip ihr Mut, mit Jan zu sprechen, der sich inzwischen bestimmt wieder beruhigt hat und sie sicher sehr vermisse. Während sich Flo nachdenklich auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung macht (ihre Koffer hat sie offensichtlich in Afrika gelassen), sitzen Andy und Philip auf der Couch und köpfen die gekaufte Weinflasche. "Siehst du, was habe ich gesagt. Ich kenne doch meine Flo. Habe doch gleich gesagt, daß sie es locker nimmt."  
"Soso, du kennst also deine Flo, ja, was heißt hier deine Flo???", will Philip wissen. "Na ja, du weißt doch, Flo war die einzige Frau für mich", ärgert Andy Philip, fügt dann jedoch schnell hinzu, wobei er ihm tief in die Augen schaut: "Aber du bist eben der einzige Mann für mich."  
"Ja, ... und das werde ich auch bleiben", stimmt Philip besänftigt zu, wonach sich die beiden leidenschaftlich küssen. Und dann sagt keiner mehr was für eine ziemlich lange Zeit.


End file.
